Sparia: through the years
by miniprocrastinator
Summary: This story follow the lives of two girls who were inseparable since birth. This is the story of Sparia. Collection of fluffly Sparia one-shots!
1. Chapter 1

**So this story will be following the lives of Spencer and Aria (AKA: Sparia) from birth. It will be a chapter for every year. This chapter is mostly about Mrs. Hastings and Mrs. Montgomery and the months following up to their birth. Sorry this chapter is so short, most of the beginning chapters will be, I mean, theres only so much you can write about a baby before it gets boring. Anyways,enjoy the story and don't forget to review!**

Mrs. Montgomery and Mrs. Hastings had met each other in high school and had been unseperable ever since. they ate lunch together, they would take class together, they would go on double dates together, they graduated together, they got married at the same time and most importantly had their children together.

" Okay what's the big news, is everyone okay?" Ella questioned as she sat down at a small table at their favorite coffee shop, "The Brew"

"Oh of course everything is fine" Veronica rolled her eyes " But I wanted to show you this first" She took out the pregnancy test that had been sitting in her purse and slid it across the smooth glass table.

And there is sat, the little white stick that was going to change her life. A faint green plus sign sat right in the middle of the test. That little green plus sign was something both woman were eager to see.

"Oh my gosh" Ella covered he mouth with hand, shocked. Both of the had been trying for children for the past several months with no success, they had been hoping to get pregnant at the same time so their children would grow up together and now they feared that may not happen. But Ella couldn't be upset about that, she was excited for her friend, yet she couldn't shake that envious feeling. Ella wanted a child so bad and Veronica already had melissa , how was that fair?

But that jealous feeling left 6 weeks later when Ella learned the same news.

Ella slyly slid the little white test with the little green plus across the table, waiting for her best friend's reaction.

" you're…" Mrs. Hastings was speechless.

The next few months went by in a blur of baby related things.

just like high school they did everything together. Ultrasounds, clothes shoppings, crib shopping, bottle shopping, baby shower shopping. Everything.

They both agreed Veronica would wait and they would find out the gender on the same day. Which they did.

Both had been hoping for a girl, every time they thought about their children growing up together all they could picture were two little girls laughing and playing.

And so their wishes came true.

"Yours?" Ella nervously picked at her fingernail. Of course she would love Veronica's child if it was a boy… but she desperately wanted the next few words to come out of her friends mouth be "A girl" .

"You first" Veronica raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Same time" Ella took Veronica's perfectly manicured hand in hers.

" A girl" Their voices echoed each other as they sighed in relief. They were both girls.

And since then they both would go shopping together, picking out matching outfits, matching pink cribs, even matching bottles.

At 6 months they had decided on names

"I just can't decide" Ella grieved "you Have to choose for me"

"Okay" Veronica tapped a finger to her chin "Then you choose for me"

" What are your thoughts?" Ella took a seat on her friend's new expensive leather couch

"Well" Veronica began " I was thinking Riley or…. or Spencer… Spence for short"

"Spencer. Definitely Spencer" Ella gave her friend a grin speed from ear to ear, in which Veronica returned.

"Okay, yours?"

"I was thinking" Ella rest her head in her hand "Well, I was thinking Melony or maybe..Aria? And we could call her Ar for short" Ella kicked her friend

"I _love_ Aria"

And thus, Spencer and Aria

They had matching baby showers together with all their closest friends, including Mrs. Marin and Mrs. Fields only to find out they were pregnant too.

"Spencer and Aria" Pam smiled "Very pretty"

"They're going to be inseparable" Ashley chuckled

But Ashley had no idea how right she was

And from day one little Spencer was very efficient and on time

Exactly nine months from when veronica spilled the news a baby Spencer was born.

Unfortunately so was Aria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I'm not totally sure what i'm going to do. I know I originally said I would do a chapter for every year but a whole chapter about a 2 year old would be pretty boring so I think I am going to skip ahead to age four or five. What do you guys think? Do you want to see more or less of Melissa? Please review! **

And from day one little Spencer was very efficient and on time  
exactly nine months from when Veronica spilled the news a baby Spencer was born  
Unfortunately so was Aria

Spencer Hastings was born June 11 at 12:00 PM, weighing 7 pounds, 5 ounces

Aria Montgomery was born June 11 at 12:02 PM, weighing 3 pounds, 3 ounces

It was 10 in the morning when Veronica's water broke in the middle of her living room floor. But Her and Peter were prepared and had pre packed everything in the car two weeks earlier.

It was a long grueling hour and a half of labor, but the way baby Spencer's hand had wrapped around Veronica's entire pinky had made her completely forget about the pain.

She stared down at her newborn who now bundled tightly in a soft pink blanket, sleeping.

"Hi Mommy!" Melissa ran in to the room, Peter following closely behind.

"Hi Sweetie" Veronica gave a soft, tired smile to her 4 year old

"Can I see her, can I see her, can I see her?" Her eldest daughter was now jumping up and down, eager with excitement

"Come on up" She patted a small spot next to her on the crammed bed.

The little girl climbed up on to the hospital bed and looked and the small fragile child

"Hi Spencer, i'm your big sister, my name is Melissa"

About 25 minutes passed before Melissa grew tired of the sleeping newborn and wanted to leave, So Peter had sent her home with her grandmother.

"Did you call Ella?" Veronica's eyes sparkled with excitement.

Peter had been totally distraught for the past half hour, contemplating how to tell his wife the upsetting news, frankly he wished Melissa had given him a little more time.

"Well I was about to…. then I ran in to Byron."

"What? Why, is he okay?" Veronica knitted her eyebrows together in worry.

"Well, actually it's Ella" He watched his wife's face show an expression he hardly saw; pure fear. "She had the baby"

Veronica felt numb. Just minutes ago she was sharing he newborn with her elder sister, without a care in the world and now all she could think bout was how her daughters future best friend may not even live. "But, she isn't due for six weeks"

It took some begging, but Veronica finally convinced the nurse to let her check in on her friends while Spencer was taken to the nursery.

She looked over at her friend as her husband wheeled her i to the room. Ella didn't look good. She immediately went against doctors order and got up from her wheel chair to console her friend

"What happened?" Was the only words she could find in her vocabulary

Ella dabbed the tears in her eyes with the crumpled kleenex in her hand

"I don't know, honestly. The doctor says these things just happen."

"Well is Aria okay?" Veronica immediately wished she had worded that better. of course she wasn't okay, she was born 6 weeks early

"Well she was six weeks early, but she's alive" Veronica breathed a sigh of relief " She's in the NICU and they have tubes helping her breath, but she'll be okay in few weeks" She added "hopefully" under her breath

They checked with the nurses to see if what they were planning was okay

They carried little spencer down to the NICU and over to arias incubator. The sight brought tears to both he woman's eyes to see the newborn looking so fragile and helpless.

Veronica carefully handed Spencer to Ella. " Hi baby" she cooed to the newborn in the incubator

"This is Spencer" She held her next to the incubator in Aria's sight

And for the first time the 31 week old baby smiled.

It was a fully 7 weeks in the hospital before Aria was released home, but when she finally was it was a joyful time. Those 7 weeks felt like 7 years to everyone

Melissa heard the front door open, and then close. She bounced down the stairs, too excited to contain it.

"Hi, mommy!" veronica set down the baby carrier and picked up he 4 year old who had come charging at her

"Hi, darling" she placed a kiss on her daughters cheek, and picked up Spencer's carrier with her free arm. Ella looked over, excited to be able to have that.

"Hi Aria, i'm Melissa and you already met Spencer" The moms laughed at the adorable child

A few hours passed before baby Aria was being put in her crib for the first time along with Spencer in the crib next to hers, while Melissa slept soundly in the next room.

The two woman slumped down on the couch, relieved they were finally asleep.

"Well hows motherhood so far?" Veronica had been raising Spencer for almost two months while Ella just took home Aria today, but she would often come over and help with Spencer and Veronica would check up on Aria with Ella almost everyday.

"Perfect"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I finally finished the next chapter. I decided to skip to age 3, i doubt 3 year olds really act like this, but I haven't been 3 in quite a while so please forgive my sucky writing. Frankly I don't like this chapter, but at least there's something. I promise future chapters will be better! Review please!**

The first 3 years old life for Spencer Hastings and Aria Montgomery could easily be summed up in1 word: Crazy. But despite the craziness everything Veronica and Ella had dreamed about were happening. The two little girls spent almost every waking moment together and loved each other to death

Even at 1they would babble, roll, crawl and giggle together. At least they did when Aria _could_ do those things. Those 6 weeks had never really caught up with Aria, she was always smaller than the other kids and Spencer always hit the milestones first. But she was a Hastings, that was expected.

And even at the tiny ages they were basically the same and they would turn out to be 10 years later. Spencer was always the boss or leader. But Aria was okay with it. When they played house Spencer was the mommy and Aria was the baby or when they played Doctor Spencer was _always the_ doctor while Aria remained the patient. But it was no wonder why it was like that considering 3 year old Spencer had saved little Aria's life.

It was a normal saturday for the four. The mommy's would drink their coffee in the kitchen and talk amongst themselves while their children would play in the other room. But the ordinary day was disturbed when Spencer has come bursting in he room with a panicked look on her face.

"Mommy, mommy help i think Aria is sick" The moms didn't think a lot of it. The doctors had told Ella that the early birth may cause Aria to have a weaker immune system than normal. Ella grabbed a hand towel, figuring her daughter had probably just thrown up.

"Did she get sick?" Veronica pulled the child on her lap, praying her favorite rug wasn't ruined

"No, come on mommy!" She grabbed her mothers hand, fiercely trying to pull her mother in the room.

But the sight they had saw was not even close to what they were prepared for. Ella thought she was about to be greeted by crying 3 year old and a pile of vomit. But this was much worse. They saw the petite 3 year old sitting on the couch scratching her stomach forcefully and struggling just to take a breath. Their were tears threatening to fall out of her eyes while she groaned in discomfort. Ella rushed over to Aria and stared in to her beautiful hazel eyes, cringing as a wave of deja vu hit her.

This was the same exact feeling when she saw her daughter in the NICU for the first time. They didn't even let her hold her before she was rushed down there. She had stared in to the tiny Hazel eyes, with only fear that this could be one of the last few times she sees her daughter.

She quickly snapped out of it and inspected her daughter, who seemed to be getting worse by the second. She raised up Aria's extra small princess shirt to find a large rash taking over stomach. She could hear the coughing and gasps of air much too clearly. Aria let out another moan as she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her thin arms around her torso.

"Mommy." She cried as Ella frantically pulled her daughter in to her embrace.

"Baby what's wrong? What hurts? Tell me what happened" Her mothers words came out so fast Aria could hardly understand them

"I ate some of Spencer's snack and now my tummy hurts and I can't breath mommy!" She wailed harder into her moms shoulder, desperate for help.

Veronica frantically searched the snack table. A gasp caught in her throat as she found what had caused this. She held up the small, now empty packet of peanuts.

Ella wasn't sure what to do. She knew _some_ kids had peanut allergies but she never thought hers would be one of them. Veronica on the other hand had already figured out what happened and now her Hastings instincts were kicking in.

"We need to take her to the hospital. now." Veronica quickly scooped up Spencer and called for now 7 year old Melissa who had been playing in her room.

"What's going on?" Melissa said as she peeked her head from around the stairway

Veronica ran over and grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the car with Ella and a now gasping, wheezing Aria following closely behind.

It all went so fast, Ella could hardly remember anything, she could only put a few of the pieces together. All she could think about is Veronica's face when she picked up the peanut packet. Pure fear was something she almost never saw on that woman, so seeing it meant trouble.

"Whats wrong with Aria?" Melissa sat in the back, looking over in the front seat to see Aria being cradled by Ella.

"Yeah, is she sick?" Spencer pondered along with melissa. Oh if only they knew what was really going on

Neither of the moms knew how to answer. They couldn't tell them that Spencer's best friend from birth was on the verge of death if they didn't get to a hospital immediately. So they just didn't answer

Aria coughed and squeezed her mother tighter. Ella remained surprisingly calm throughout the ride considering she was usually the frantic one between her and Veronica. But she had just softly scratched Aria's back and held her head close to her

"It's okay baby, everything's going to be okay" She whispered the the whimpering 3 year old "Just breath, baby"

Veronica stopped the car in front of the hospital so she could let Ella and Aria out before she had to find parking space. Before Ella could close the door Spencer had wiggled out from her car seat and jumped out the door

"Spencer, get back here!" Veronica yelled to Spencer who was following closely behind Ella.

"No! I wanna go with Aria!" Spencer looked back at her mother for a brief second before turning back around and marching up to Ella.

Veronica gritted her teeth and quickly found a space to park

Ella rushed her tiny, fragile daughter in. It seemed like hours before doctors were getting to her and rushing her away in gurney, although it had been less than minute.

"M'am we have this under control, please take a seat in the waiting room" A thin brunette in a white hospital uniform motioned for Ella to go sit down. Ella was so shocked she hardly even heard her.

She grabbed Spencer hand and took her over to the waiting area. She sat Spencer on the chair next to her but Spencer quickly got up and went over to sit in Ellas lap. The moms loved how their daughters were so comfortable with both of them. It was if they had two moms.

"Is Aria okay?" Spencer's big brown eyes were glossy and had worry written all over them. Ella was always so stunned by how intuitive and smart Spencer was. She could always tell if something was wrong, she had a very extended language for a three year old too.

"I don't know sweetie" She held Spencer closer to her "I hope so"

Ella's last few moments that she had spent with Aria, before she was wheeled away was nothing but worry. Aria was so weak she wouldn't even bring her head up to look her mother in the eye. And Her breathing sounded like it was coming through a straw.

It wasn't long before Veronica and Melissa had come through the glass sliding doors and sat don next to them.

"How is she?" Veronica asked as she sat down, pulling Melissa in to her lap

"I don't know yet" Ella didn't add any details. She just couldn't find any other words in her vocabulary

"She'll be okay" Veronica squeezed her friends arm reassuringly

Ella let out a shaky sigh "If she isn't can I keep Spencer" She chuckled slightly and squeezed Spencer, trying to lighten the mood. Spencer giggled and leaned in to Ella

"She will be"

"Mrs. Montgomery" A strong voice came from across the room

The two women stood

The tall man with a clipboard walked over, examining some papers.

"She's doing okay, but it was extremely close"

"So she's okay?" Melissa smiled up at her mom who was letting out a huge sigh of relief. Veronica looked down and nodded in response

"Can we see her?" Ella eyes were filled with tears of relief.

"Yes, although she may be slightly drowsy from the medicine we gave her, she needs her rest so please be quick" The doctor led them in to little aria's room

"Hi, baby" Ella walked next to the twin sized hospital bed and calmly sat down

"Hi, mommy" Aria rubbed her eyes and stretched

Veronica stood in the door way with her hand resting on Spencer's and Melissa's shoulders. Little Spencer didn't know what to do, her best friend was lying helplessly in a hospital bed. At the precious age of 3, nobody thought Spencer understood as much as she did, Spencer knew exactly what was going on.

"H-hi Aria" Spencer finally trotted over to the bed

"Aria looked over at Spencer, then Veronica, the back at her mom and finally let her eyes travel around the small white hospital room.

"What happened?"

Ella clenched her teeth together, trying to figure out what to say. she finally scooted her chair closer and took a deep breath in

"Well baby, do you remember today when you ate Spencer's snack?" Ella pushed her daughters long, dark locks out of her face. Aria gave her a weak nod

"Well, that snack made you very sick and we had to take you here for you to get better"

Aria still had a million questions, but was to tired to say anything, so she just nodded and layer her head back down on the pillow.

Spencer finally worked up her courage and climbed up on to Aria's bed.

"Hi Spencer" Aria finally returned the hello.

Ella and Veronica smiled at each other, the doctors voice echoing in their heads. _It was extremely close_

Spencer had saved her.


	4. Chapter 4

The loud sound of the doorbell rung throughout the house.

"Someone else is here!" Aria squealed to Spencer who was talking with Emily.

"C'mon let's go!" The two ran down the stairs so fast a couple moms had yelled to be careful

Veronica opened the door revealing Hanna and her mom Ashley. Hannah was wearing a baby blue dress that exaggerated her eye color, and was holding two presents with matching gift wrap.

"Hi Hanna!" Spencer hugged her friend

"Happy birthday!" Hanna hugged her back and Spencer let her in, eager to take the presents.

"I will take those over to the gift table" Veronica snatched the presents from Spencer's tiny hands

"Mommyyy" Spencer whined "Can't we just open one?"

"Well okay, but then we can't have cake" Veronica smirked, knowing the girls wouldn't pass that up.

"Fine" Spencer hung her head in defeat "Come on guys lets go upstairs"

They made their way through the crowded house. For two four year olds this party was pretty big. It was filled head to toe with hyper 4 year old and exhausted moms. Aria and Spencer always shared their birthday and always threw the best birthdays ever. "Twice the girls, twice the fun" their mothers would tell them.

Hannah and Aria follow Spencer up the stairs to her pink room, covered in sparkles. Everyone always loved Spencer's room, it was every 4 year old's dream. But she was a Hastings, that was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hannas here!" Aria announced to Emily who was still waiting for them up in Spencer's room.

"I like your dresses, guys" Hanna admired the dresses as she sat down on Spencer's full sized bed. She was the only one with such a huge bed, but it made for great sleepovers.

Spencer and Aria smiled shyly as they looked down at their matching party dresses. They were pink with white polk-a-dots. Aria's hair was pulled up in pig tails while Spencer's was hanging down in loose curls.

"Sooo…" Aria pushed

Hanna and Emily just looked at each other confused

Spencer threw her arms up in the air "What did you guys get us!"

Hanna and Emily smirked at each other

"We're not telling" Emily sung

They just rolled their eyes as they continued to talk and play.

It was 30 minutes of intense barbie doll playing later Melissa poked her head in the room

Melissa was now 8 and quickly blossoming in to an independent little girl

"Come on guys, it's time for cake" Melissa could hardly finish her sentence before all four girls were rushing down the stairs.

The two little girls sat together in one chair as their moms struggled to light the candles on the large chocolate cake. Their moms said they could have two different ones but they didn't want two different ones.

They stared down at the large cake with a big "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPARIA" in the middle. They always loved that nickname.

"Happy birthday to you!" The crowd finished singing

"Make a wish!" Emily yelled

Spencer and Aria looked at each other and then closed their eyes and blew out their candles.

"What you wish for?" Ella smiled down at the precious girls

"We can't tell you or it won't come true!" Aria rolled her eyes dramatically at her mom's ridiculous question

Ella laughed and started cutting the cake for all the eager preschoolers.

"Can I have another piece?" Spencer's big brown eyes stared in to her mother's as she held out her plate. Veronica willingly cut her daughter another piece as she continued gossip with Ashley and Pam

"Don't you want anymore, baby?" Ella looked down at Aria's plate. It looked like she had taken a few bites.

Ella pushed the plate towards her daughters, persuading her to eat more, but Aria just pushed it back at her mom.

"No mommy, i'm full" Aria exclaimed as she turned back to Hanna and continued their discussion about the bouncy house their mothers had rented

"Does that child _ever_ eat?" Veronica half-joked

Ella shrugged her shoulders, rolled her eyes and let a huff.

"Maybe she'll grow out of it"

Since Aria was born, everything about her was tiny. Her body, her height, arms, legs, appetite. All except her imagination.

"Can we go in the bouncy house mommy?" Spencer balled her hands in to little fists of excitement

"Yeah can we, can we?" Aria was bouncing up and down at this point

Veronica and Ella exchanged glances, a memory fresh in their brains

"Not right after you girls ate" Veronica told them firmly

"We don't want a repeat of last time" Ella gave Veronica a nod

The little girls in the pink dresses cringed at the memory

At Emily's last birthday party they had both gotten sick on the bouncy house

The girls cringed at the embarrassing memory

"Wait 30 minutes, okay?" Veronica looked down at her daughters eager eyes

"Okay Mommy." Spencer took Aria's hand swung it with hers "Can we open presents now?"

Ten minutes later Spencer and Aria were ripping open decorative wrapping paper and pulling colored tissue paper from bags.

"Thanks Emily!" Spencer and Aria had yelled as they wrapped their arms around their friend, after setting their new Bratz and Barbie dolls behind them.

About 20 more presents went by before they all went back out on the bouncy house and the party was declared over.

Aria and Spencer waved to all of little girls from arounds town as they left their house, except for Hannah and Emily who were staying over so they could have the "Funnest ,bestest sleepover ever".

"Can you believe we're going to the big kid school next year?" Emily looked over at her friends who were all laying on Spencer's bed together

"It's gonna be so cool!" Spencer squealed

"totally!" Hanna added

Aria was quiet. Frankly she wasn't that excited about school.

"Those kids on the playground seemed really big" Aria pulled the covers over her tighter

"Don't worry Aria, we're gonna stick together" Spencer pulled Arias hand into her own

Aria smiled and scooted closer to Spencer

"right"

**AN: Okay so if you haven****'t noticed i'm not really good at writing about little kids considering I haven't been one for quite a while. And you've probably noticed this story has absolutely no plot and is basically a collection of fluffy one shots. I promise this will get better and more realistic in the future. I Probably make them seem older than they really are but give me a break, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO WRITE ABOUT A FOUR YEAR OLD. But when they're older this story wil have more drama and more of a plot. Yeah so sorry this story is so unrealistic, i'm positive a four year old wouldn't act/talk like this but I get points for trying right? Next chapter is the girls starting kindergarten. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So heres the next chapter not even a week from the last one. Appreciate it because if you've ever read another one of my stories you know this will not happen often. Annyywayyss thanks so much to the 6 people that reviewed last time. I love hearing your ideas! And if anyone had a sibling thats the age i'm writing about could you let me know if i'm doing this at all right? XD but please review it means so much to me! **

just minutes before 8 AM a 5 year old Spencer's eyes fluttered open.

She let out a yawn and rolled over to see Aria. _Wait why is Aria sleeping over?_ But it wasn't long before the realization hit her. _Oh yeah we have school today, duh. We have school today._

Spencer shot up in bed, tiredness completely gone. She vigorously shook Aria in an attempt to wake her best friend but Aria just let out a groan and turned away from Spencer

"Aria wake up!" Spencer practically screamed

The tiny girl grunted, shook her head in to the pillow and pulled the covers up higher. Aria was not a morning person.

"Ari come on, we have school today!" This time Spencer did scream. And suddenly Aria didn't feel as tired anymore. Her eyes shot open and the sinking feeling in her stomach returned. _School._

At that moment their two moms walked in, eager for this day.

"Oh good you girls are up" Veronica chirped. Spencer immeadietly threw off the covers and jumped out of bed.

"Come on we haven't got all day! We gotta go to school!" Spencer rushed her mom to start the day

Aria lay in bed watching Spencer push to get the day started, Aria on the other hand couldn't wait for it to be over. Ella walked up to Aria who was frozen in the cocoon of covers, still half asleep.

"Come on sweetie" Ella placed a soft kiss on her daughters forehead "It's your first day of kindergarten"

Aria gave her a small nod and worked her way out of the blankets. Ella picked her up with ease and took her over the other side of the room where Spencer was begging her mom to hurry. Aria, still on the edge of sleep leaned her head into the crook of her moms neck and closed her eyes, willing for the day to be over.

Veronica and Ella dressed their daughters in the cutest outifts you would ever lay eyes on. Aria Was wearing a pink dress with ruffles and purple accents and Spencer was wearing the same ruffled dress in purple with pink accents. It was almost to cute to handle.

Soon after getting dressed and putting little matching braid accents in their hair they went down for breakfast. Spencer shoved her waffle down her throat, read to get a move on while Aria picked at it and moved it around on her plate numerous times.

"Come on sweetie, eat your waffle. You're going to need to energy for your_ first day of school!"_ Ella nearly squealed with joy.

Aria's nervous stomach let out a noise and she hopped off the stool and walked over to her mother. She tugged on her mom's jeans. Ella Looked away from Veronica and down on her 5 year old.

"Mommy my tummy hurts" Aria whined. And Aria wasn't exactly lying. But she wasn't sick, but there was no way she was going to school. Not now! She wasn't ready.

Ella let out a sigh, knowing how easily her daughter would get sick thanks to her early birth.

"Well lets take your temperature" Ella got the thermometer and placed it under Aria's tounge while Spencer was pretty much freaking out

"Aria!" Spencer whined "You _have_ to come to school with me! What am I gonna do without you?" Spencer was on the edge of tears at this point.

Just then the thermometer beeped and Ella took it from her daughters mouth.

"Well you're in luck Spencer. Aria is fine" Ella gave Aria a knowing look

Spencer jumped with glee while Aria felt nothing more than petrified.

"But moommyyy" Aria blinked away tears and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "My tummy realllyyy hurts!"

Ella again sighed and kneeled down next to her daughters.

"Baby, you're just nervous. You'll feel better when you go and make some new friends" Ella rubbed hers daughters back and brushed away a few stray tears that were streaming down the little girl's face.

"But what if I don't make any friends? What if nobody likes me!" Ella felt sympathy for her crying daughter and pulled her into her lap

"You will make friends. And you know Spencer and Hanna and Emily"

"Yeah Aria, we'll stay with you" Spencer sat down next to her friend and grabbed her hand. "Please come?"

Aria let out a long sigh and finally gave in.

"Okay" She whispered

Spencer jumped with glee and ran and got the backpacks they had packed the day before with pencils, notebooks and folders of many colors.

"Are you almost done mommy?" Melissa whined to her mother who was finishing off the headband braid on her daughters hair. Melissa had long brown hair, slightly lighters than Spencer's and had dark brown eyes. She was growing up way to fast.

"Almost. Are you excited for 4th grade?" Veronica asked without taking her attention away from the hairdo

Melissa grinned and nodded her head vigorously

"I'm starting kindergarten Lissa" Spencer beamed at her older sister

"I know Spencer, you already told me about 100 times!" Melissa rolled her eyes "And I told you not to call ma Lissa!"

Spencer giggled at her annoyed sister and grabbed Aria's arm, leading her to the door.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Spencer seemed like she was on the edge of exploding. Veronica tied off the braid and hurried Melissa out of the chair. They all loaded in the car, Aria and Spencer in booster seats. It was a 10 minutes drive but Spencer could swear it was at least an hour. Although Aria wouldn't have minded it being an hour.

On the walk inside Aria didn't go of Spencer's or her mom's hand for even a seconds.

"Honey you have to let go of me if i'm going to sign you in" Ella laughed

"Guess you can't sign me in, let's go" Aria tugged at her moms hand trying to pull her back out the door. Ella just laughed and wiggled her hand free

"Don't worry sweetie it's gonna be over before you know it" Aria sure hoped so.

Once Ella was done signing in Aria clinged on to her. Ella scooped her up and Aria wrapped her arms around her mom's neck.

"Bye mommy!" Melissa quickly waved and ran in to her new classroom

The walk through the halls were filled with colorful drawings and informational reports. It was like a blast from the past for Veronica and Ella.

"Okay this is your stop" Veronica leaned down next to Spencer and gave her a kiss on the forehead "Have fun"

"Oh I will" Spencer said matter of factly "Come on Aria!"

Ella set down Aria who had tears in her eyes.

"You're gonna do great. Just look around, you'll have so much fun" Ella encouraged. Aria looked around and first spotted and young boy wailing and grasping on to his mother's leg for dear life. Aria whimpered.

"Please don't leave me mommy!" Aria wrapped her arms around her mom and pressed her head up against her chest

Ella sighed and gave her daughter a tight squeeze before pulling away

"Baby, you're going to have a great time. And you have Spencer" Ella Gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and stood up

"Please Aria!" Spencer grabbed her hand again "I'll stay with you the whole time"

Aria gave her mom a pleading look. But Ella wasn't giving in.

"Fine" Aria said with a shaky voice. Ella leaned down and gave her one more hug and urged her to go in. They waved goodbye and Spencer pulled Aria in to the classroom.

"Aria, Spencer we saved you seats!" Emily waved from a small table with a couple of miniature chairs.

They walked over and sat down with Hanna and Emily who were working on coloring sheets.

Aria looked around the room again. It wasn't _that_ bad. There were colorful pictures lining the walls and educational posters teaching you how to count and read. Maybe she really would have fun.

A couple hours passed and everyone went around the room introducing themselves like they make you do on the first day of camp. Eventually it was nap and thank god because Aria was about to pass out. The other girls always complained about it but... Aria wasn't gonna lie she loved sleeping.

"Well it looks like we're one blanket short. Would anyone be willing to share?" The teachers asked the class. Spencer's hand shot up immeadietly.

"We will!" Spencer raised her and Aria's hand. Aria nodded in agreement.

five minutes later 20 kids were laying on the carpet snuggled under thin blankets.

"Do you like kindgerten?" Spencer whispered to Aria. Aria thought for a moment and nodded

"Do you?"

Spencer nodded wrapped the blanket a little tighter.

"So you're not scared anymore?" Spenner leaned on her elbow. Aria yawned and shook her head

"No, it was funner than I thought" She rubbed her eyes and looked up at Spencer who was smiling down at her

"Spencer?"

"Yeah, Ari?"

"I love you" Aria was so tired she could't keep her eyes open any longer

"You're my bestest friend Aria I-" But when Spencer looked down Aria her eyes were closed and small breaths were coming out her mouth. Spencer laid her head down on the pillow and moved closer to Aria, lacing there hands together.

"I love you too"


	6. chapter 6

**Hey guys I FINALLY wrote the next chapter. Sorry it took over a week but it's here now and it's really long! Can we just take a second to cry about the summer finale? SPOILER Ezra...how..how could you? I swear I am not emotionally stable enough to continue watching this. I'm pretty excited though, finally some bad things will happen to Aria! I mean the A train isn't enough the other girl's lives are so much worse! I hope they don't make us wait forever for Aria to find out. And I hope this isn't like when Toby was A and it turned out he was just protecting her and Spencer kept it from her friends forever. Okay enough with my rant, here's the next chapter.**

Spencer and Aria sat in the middle of Spencer's bedroom floor, surrounded by dozens of dolls and doll clothing.

"Come on Aria! It's my turn with that one!" Spencer reached to grab the doll but Aria just pulled away

The two had been playing for what seemed like forever, but the moms don't mind, they talk and sip their coffees until the girls are passed out on the floor. They had been playing extra long considering the amount of toys they received for their 6th birthday.

"No Spencer I _just_ got it" Aria continued to put mini fashion accessories on to the doll.

Anger boiled inside the taller brunette. Spencer was a Hastings which meant she _always_ won. Not getting her way wasn't something she was used to. She didn't just want the doll, she needed it.

"Aria give it!" Spencer lurched to grab it but again Aria jumped away, clutching the doll close to her

"Spencer you've played with it all day! Give me a chance" Aria stood up so she was closer in height to Spencer.

Spencer stomped her foot, teeth clenched with fury. Suddenly it wasn't just about the doll. And before she could register what she was doing her palms were being shoved in to Aria's shoulders, sending the tiny girl to the ground.

As Aria's feet went out from under her she let out a high pitched shriek. She hit the ground with a little thump, smacking her elbow on the way down.

Spencer stared down at her friend who was now laying on the ground. She didn't know what to do, should she apologize and help her up? She didn't want to hurt her! But she needed that doll. She just stood frozen, waiting from a response from Aria

Aria's lip quivered as she sat up. She looked up at Spencer, holding her elbow. Tears were threatening the spill from her eyes. Aria could hardly even process what had just happened. Had _Spencer_ just pushed her down? She let out a sniffle and slowly stood up from the ground. Aria let the doll slip from her hand on to the ground, letting about a small sob. She wiped the tears the were overflowing from her eyes and turned around, bolting out of the room.

Spencer sat on the ground, excited to get her turn with the doll. But it didn't feel right, she couldn't focus on the doll when she new Aria was downstairs, crying and probably telling on her. She slid the doll across the floor, feeling guilty. She didn't want it anymore.

Aria slowly dragged her in to the Hastings living room, pushing back tears with all her might. Ella looked over from her conversation and saw her beautiful daughter standing there. Except she didn't look like she usually did, her face was tear stained and her lip was quivering uncontrollably. But even weirder, Spencer was standing next to her.

"Baby whats wrong?" Ella turned to face her daughter, feeling very confused. Where was Spencer? Was she hurt, is that why Aria is crying? Anytime Aria had come down ready to sob, Spencer was standing there comforting her. Or vice versa.

Though Aria was tiny and fragile, she wasn't always the one who needed comforting. Sometimes it was Spencer.

_Aria was erupted in to another fit of laughter, nearly rolling on the ground, struggling for gasps of air between the giggles. Aria and her new friend Lily were exchanging jokes and funny faces on the playground._

_"Josh is smelly" Lily had whispered in her ear. The girls in her 1st grade class had found a new love for making fun of all the boys in their class._

_"I saw Robby pick his nose!" Aria and Lily scrunched up their faces letting out an "eeewwww"_

_"You're sooooo funny Lily!" Aria laughed, exaggerating the so. "I have to tell Spencer this!"_

_Aria scanned the playground expecting to see Spencer on the swings with Emily or running up the slide with Macy. But Spencer wasn't on any of the equitment or playing with any little girls. Instead she was sitting in the grass, criss crossed, at the other end of the park, with her head down. Aria's laughter quickly died down and her focus was immediately diverted from all the disgusting boys in their class.  
_

_"Lily, i'll be right back" Aria did stop to give her friend a hug or wave goodbye, she just ran straight across the playground, ignoring all of the games she was running through. Once she reached Spencer she stopped and plopped down next to her, grabbing Aria's wrist. As she looked closer she realized there were dried tears staining her best friends face and her mouth didn't have the slightest bit of smile on it, like it usually does when Aria sits down next to her. Spencer completley ignored her and let out another sniffles, wiping her eyes with her sleeve._

_"Spencer, what's wrong?" Aria wrapped her arms around her Spencer and allowed her to let a sob in to her shoulder._

_"Noel Kahn is being mean to me!" Spencer raised her head to look Aria in the eye. Aria had rarley seen Spencer so sad. _

_"What?" Aria was stunned to hear THIS is why she was upset. Usually Spencer was standing up for Aria, she never knew that Spencer could get bullied "What did he do Spencie?"_

_Spencer did crack the slightest smile at Aria using her nickname. She was definetly upset._

_"He's calling me bad names like 'Loser' and 'cry baby' and lots of other mean things!" Spencer cried harder at the much to recent memories of the names. Aria scooted closer to her and wrapped her arms around her again, except this time tighter. Spencer look past Aria and Aria spun around to see what she was looking at. Noel Kahn, and a bunch of his friend were laughing and pointing at Spencer._

_Spencer let out another sob, and out her face in her hands, muffling the sobs. Rage boiled through Aria._

_"I'll be right back Spencer!" Aria gritted her teeth and stood up before feeling a tug on her pants leg_

_"No Aria he's bigger than you, remember? He'll hurt you again!" It was no more than a month ago when Noel, who practically towered over Aria, had pushed her off the swings, causing a nasty bruise and a bloody scrape on her leg. Spencer had been the one to comfort Aria and help her down to the nurses office._

_"I don't care!" Aria pulled her let away and stomped over to Noel and his friends. Being in the shortest in the class, she felt like a mouse compared to them, but it didn't stop her._

_"Stop being mean to Spencer!" Aria stood on her toes, inches away from his face_

_"oooh i'm so scared!" Noel and his friends laughed at his sarcasm_

_"Stop it!" Aria cried, stomped her foot in to the ground, fury rising._

_Noel rolled his eyes Aria and inched even closer to the small girl. He pushed his hand against her shoulders and shoved her to the ground as forcefully as he could._

_"Aria!" Spencer suddenly forgot about the name calling and ran over the Aria who was now laying in the wet grass, mud soaking through her dress._

_Aria wanted to cry. She wanted to let the tears fall freely and the sobs be uncontrolled while Spencer would hug her and tell her how stupid Noel is. But now she couldn't. She needed to stick up for Spencer._

_Aria ignored Spencer frantic questions of "Are you okay?" and "Do you need to go to the nurse? Should I tell the teacher?". Aria let out a huff and pulled herself off the ground. She walked up to Noel, just a little farther away then she did last time._

_"I said stop it" Aria did not stomp her foot or ball up her fists. She didn't smile or cry or look at Spencer for help. She just stared the tall boy with the spiky hair cut dead in the eyes_

_"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it shortie?" Noel looked down at Aria, making the shortie comment seem much to realistic. _

_Even Spencer was shocked at the statement. If there was one thing that nobody should ever do is make fun of Aria's size. Sure people made innocent jokes, or commented about how cute she is. But nobody ever made fun of it._

_Aria's chin wobbled slightly at the statement but she refused to breakdown, not yet. She gave Noel and his friend a death glare and did something nobody thought Aria was capable of. Aria pulled her foot back and slammed it in to Noel's kneecap. Noel immediately stopped laughing and fell to the ground. Aria could hear his cries but she didn't see them, she was already walking away, pulling Spencer closely behind._

Ella snapped out of the thought as her little girl climbed up to the sofa, wrapping her arms around her mom. Ella pulled her daughter in to her lap, stroking her long dark brown hair softly.

"Mommy, Spencer pushed me down" Aria let out a mini sob and buried her face in her mom's chest.

"What?" Veronica looked over at Aria, suddenly concerned with the story. Spencer and Aria have had little arguments in the past that usually got resolved in half an hour. But neither of them had ever acted violent with each other. Especially not Spencer, usually Spencer was trying to_ protect_ Aria.

"Oh, sweetie" Ella cradled her daughter trying to calm her, to stop the sobs.

Aria raised her elbow to show her mom the forming bruise. It was a shock to both the moms. Has Spencer really done that? Ella kissed the small black and blue bruise on her daughters arm.

"Does it feel better now?"

"A little" Aria rubbed the spot and leaned in to her mom.

"Do you know why Spencer pushed you down?" Veronica asked

Ella wiped the tears on Aria's face away. Aria sniffled and wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"She wanted to play with my doll and I told her it was my turn and then she got mad and pushed me down!" Aria threw her arms up in exaggeration

"Well where is Spencer now?" Veronica sat down next to Aria and Ella on the couch, resting a hand on Aria's knee.

"Upstairs. Playing with my doll." Aria didn't even think about it until now. While she was down here crying Spencer was upstairs playing and having fun.

But Aria was wrong. Just then they heard small footsteps coming in to the room and a slight whimper. Spencer walked in, doll in hand. It looked like Spencer had been crying and when she talked her voice was hoarse like sobs had recently escaped.

"Aria i'm sorry I took your doll and pushed you down" Spencer reached her arm out to give the doll back but Aria shook her head and crawled off her mothers lap and walked up to Spencer.

"It's okay Spencer, you can keep the doll"

Spencer smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around her friend and Aria did the same. During the hug Spencer let the doll slip out of her hand to the ground, making a small thump.

"Spencer. Can't breath, Spence" Spencer removed her arms from around Aria and laughed shyly.

"Sorry"

Aria bent down and picked the doll up

"Let's just give it to Hanna"

Spencer nodded in agreement and they ran back up to Spencer's room to continue playing for the rest of the day.

**This Halloween episode better be good considering it's like 55 days away! Ugh how am I gonna survive? Judging from the previews it doesn't look as good as last year's. And then the season doesn't start up agagin UNTIL JANUARY. Maybe it i'm lucky i'll go into a coma until then. But then you can't read my story if i'm in a coma. SO LET'S REVIEW MY STORY SO I WON'T PUT MYSELF IN TO A COMA. K thanks. Good news, my mom agreed to start watching PLL with me. Praise the Lord. I have a question too, have you guys read the books? Well if you haven't this will be a SPOILER. In the most recent book Crushed then think Noel kahn( Aria's boyfriend in the books) is A. And it turns out he isn't but before they can figure that out he's killed by A. This is mean but I kind of hope that happens in the show. I'm a horrible person *sigh*. Annnyywayyss again i'm sorry for the rant but please review it really means the world to me, I get so excited when I get a new review. Yeah, sorry for the rant, bye! **


	7. The vacation blues part 1

**I know I haven't updated in like a month. There's no excuses. But in my defense I have been writing since last month, I just haven't been very inpsried with this chapter. Half the time was just deciding what it would be about. I'm splitting this chapter up in to 2-3 parts because it's going to be pretty long. How long do you guys like chapters to be in general? Nothing bothers me more than 500 word chapters but when they get to long I tend to lose focus because it feels to much like reading a book. Not that I don't like reading books. I just like fanfics because chapters are short and don't require commitment like a book does. I'm rambling again, sorry.**

**Anyways theres one thing I wanted to point out about this story, especially this chapter. Many of these chapters are based off MY quirky childhood experiences or my friend's. It's not supposed to be about me in the form or Aria and Spencer, it's just where I get my inspiration. If you haven't noticed these chapters have absolutely no story line or plot, it's just a bunch of one shots for each age but you guys like it so i'm gonna keep going until they get to old to write about or people stop reading/reviewing. This chapter is based off a childhood adventure to disneyland with my old best friend. Almost everything in this story really happened, either to my friend or me. Most of you guys probably didn't even read this note but if you did thanks. Anyways, I just wanted to say the because of lot of the stuff in this story is super random and people probably wonder why I write things so...specific? Also i'm gonna start naming chapter. Sorry this not is so stupidly long. Please review, I don't mean to sound like one of those people who bed for reviews but if any of you guys write you know what it feels like when you get a new review. It literally like makes my week if I get more than 5 reviews on a chapter. **

"Aria, wake up already!" Spencer shook Aria vigorously attempting to get her up

Aria just let out a annoyed groan and turned over, pulling the covers tighter over her. Spencer and Aria went through this process almost every time they slept at each other's houses. For best friends, they were pretty different, Spencer was always up before 9 on weekends and Aria would sleep until 2 if you let her.

Spencer continued to pull at the covers and shake Aria, annoying her out of bed.

"Spencer stop" Aria continued to keep her eyes closed until Spencer responded again

"Aria, get up!"

"It's saturday, leave me alone" Aria grumbled before submerging herself completely under the comforter

"You're mommy said I could wake you up if you still weren't up at 11" Spencer pointed towards her digital clock on the nightstand "It's 11!"

"I don't wanna" Aria mumbled from under the covers

"If you don't get up your mom will!" Spencer crossed her arms

Aria peeked from the covers enough to see Spencer. She was already dressed in an old skirt of Melissa's and one of her favorite tops. But Aria still didn't get up, to tired to keep her eyes open.

Spencer let out a huff and marched downstairs to Ella. Spencer didn't even have to say anything before Ella rolled her eyes and started walking upstairs to get her daughter out of bed.

"Sweetie it's time to get up" Ella lightly shook her daughter's shoulder, who just rolled over again and let out a whine that screamed 'please let me sleep!'

Ella groaned "Am I going to have to do this every morning, Aria?"

And she pretty much did. Ella didn't think she would have to deal with this until she was a teenager. Aria slightly nodded her head and Ella laughed.

"you're awake, come on, get up" Ella bent down and kissed her daughter's cheek "You know what today is" She whispered

Aria slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes groggily

"Well, FINALLY!" Spencer yelled. Spencer hated how much earlier she woke up, she was always so bored without Aria. "Let's get a move on!"

Ella picked Aria up out of the bed with ease, although Aria was now 7 she was only slightly bigger than the kindergarteners. Ella shook her a little and Aria giggled.

"Come on the plane will leave without us!" Spencer tugged at Ella's hand desperately

Ella laughed at how eager Spencer was. The poor girl had practically been counting down the seconds until this day.

"Sweetie, the plane doesn't leave until 3, we have plenty of time" Ella ruffled Spencer's hair

That's why Spencer was so excited for today. Spencer and Aria were finally getting to go on a trip together. I mean, they had gone on plenty of trips together, but nothing this big, nothing this exciting. They were not only going to Disney World but they were getting to ride a plane by themselves. With their mothers meeting them at the gate of course.

"Oh well look who's up" Veronica greeted them as they made their way to the kitchen. Ella sat Aria down next to Spencer and collapsed on to a chair. The two moms had been up since 7 preparing for the stressful day.

"Have you girls got your carry-on packed?"

"Yes, mommy" Spencer and Aria held their little pink backpacks up that were filled with multiple games and snacks.

The girls peeked inside their bags to make sure everything was still in their. Spencer's tablet, Aria's books, dsi, chips, cookies, chargers and a few other accessories.

"It's an 8 hour flight, make sure you've got everything" Veronica said as she picked up a hairbrush, motioning for Spencer to come over.

"How long is 8 hours?" Aria pondered

Ella and Veronica laughed nervously. They knew their daughters were going to have a hell of an awful time on that long plane. But last minute plane tickets meant 2 people had to go on a different plane and Spencer and Aria insisted it be them. Melissa flown by herself last year and the flight attendants helped the children on the plane so they knew it was safe. But an 8 hour flight? Alone? But they couldn't help but be relieved that they weren't the ones having to put up with the 'Are we there yet?' whines.

"A long time" Melissa groaned as she pranced down the stairs, carry-on in hand.

"How long?" Spencer pestered her sister with questions

"It will be over before you know it" Veronica bent down and kissed her daughter's head before continuing to brush it.

"Ow, mommy, that hurts!" Spencer pulled away from the hairbrush and Veronica rolled her eyes, handing the hairbrush to Ella who started brushing her own daughters hair.

"Can we have out plane tickets now?" Aria looked up at her mom who was combing through her long brunette locks.

"Not until we get to your gate"

The girls nodded and ran back upstairs together, waiting for it to be time to leave. The more time that passed, the more Spencer and Aria grew anxious impatient. They tried to distract themselves with their dolls and tablets but their minds were set on one thing and one things only : the trip.

"Will there be lots of people on the plane?" Aria asked and she pulled a pair of jeans on a barbie doll. Aria had ridden in a plane before, but because of Spencer's incredibly wealthy family, she had done it much more. So Spencer was Aria's go-to-girl for advice. But Spencer just shrugged

"Maybe" A second passed of Spencer struggling to get a shirt over a Bratz doll's giant head before she continued talking. "I hope not"

"Where do we sit?"

Spencer pulled out a piece of paper in her bad where her mom had jotted down some plane information

"Row 16" Spencer stated proudly "I'll sit in the window seat and you should sit in the middle because you're smallest"

Aria just nodded,not really caring where she sat. They continued playing for a few more minutes until the joyous sound of their moms yelling rung through their ears. On any other occasion their moms yelling would not be a think to smile about, but this day was different.

"COME ON GIRLS!" Veronica yelled from the living room. Aria and Spencer pulled their backpacks around their shoulders and sprinted down the stairs in one swift motion.

"We're ready!" their sing-song voices were in sync and their hands were laced together swinging back in forth between them.

The moms couldn't help but laugh at how cute they looked together with their eyes twinkling with excitement. They had given the girls matching bright neon Disney world shirts, so they could spot them if they got lost in the airport.

"Everyone ready?" Veronica asked. Ella, Melissa, Spencer and Aria and nodded and started heading out the door.

"Wait!" Everyone stopped and turned around to see Aria with a desperate/guilty look on her face

"I have to pee" Her voice was smaller and more fragile sounding than usual. Everyone sighed and dropped their bags.

"Go quickly!" Ella made a shooing motion with her hand and little Aria scurried down the hall

5 minutes later they were again about to head out the door before Spencer stopped everyone in their tracks. Veronica didn't even ask what was wrong when she saw the same look on her daughter's face that Aria had a few minutes ago.

"You have 3 minutes. Go".

Finally they had managed to make it out the front door and into the Hasting's mini van. Veronica didn't bother to ask about seat belts before jamming on the pedal and speeding off to the airport as they were now running late.

"Are we almost there?" Melissa groaned. Despite her mature-teen act she was putting on, Melissa was extremely excited about this. But she couldn't let it show. Mature 11 year olds didn't love Disneyland.

"Yeah i'm getting carsick" Aria piped in

"Me too" Spencer agreed

"5 more minutes" Veronica sighed, looking at the girls through the review mirror. They had only been driving for 10 minutes. This was going to be a long trip.

By the time those 5 minutes were over the moms were gripping the children's hands, dragging them through the crowded airport

"Take off your shoes and walk through there" Ella said, pointing to the metal detector

Spencer and Aria nodded. First Spencer strutted through, feeling like an adult. Aria got half way through before a loud buzzer went off causing Aria to squeal with fear.

"Empty your pockets ma'm" A large man with a blue security shirt on said roughly. Aria's eyes welled with tears and she reached in to her pockets with trembling hands and pulled out a couple pieces of change. The scary security man took them from her and Aria walked through again. A quiet sigh of relief escaped her lips when she didn't hear buzzers again. She ran over to her mom and latched on with fear. This trip was _not_ going well so far.

Finally, just minutes before they needed to board they arrived at their gate.

"Here's your tickets" Ella handed the girls with boarding passes

"Do. not. lose them" Veronica spoke firmly. The girls nodded and there moms kissed them goodbye, rushing to get to their gate. A tall, thin lady wearing a blue blazer helped the girls on the plane and helped them find two open seats.

"Ready?"

**So I planned on making this chapter last until the end of the plane trip but it's already over 2,000 words and I haven't updated in like a month. So this chapter will be split up in to at least 3 parts. I promise the next update will come faster. And if you didn't read the note in the beginning this chapter is based off the time I went to disneyland with my friend when was like 7. It was magical so i'm writing a chapter about it. So please review, it makes me so excited I want to scream**

**"Why are you so happy?"**

**"SOMEONE JUST REVIEWED MY FANFIC"**

**On another note i'm sick. My nose is more stuffed than an 11 year old's bra at a Justin Bieber concert. K bye.**


End file.
